Love in a Bottle
by Truth Tea
Summary: Mira-Jane s patience potion accidently gets mixed up with a love potion! When Lucy and Gray accidently fall head over heels for each other it s their friend s job to stop them from doing something they regret! (Nalu and Grayza)


**Love in a Bottle {A Fairy Tail fanfic}**

**Chapter 1: Bottles Up**

In a small shack on the outskirts of town the young woman Mira Jane was just entering. In that small magic potion shack a strange traveler was making a purchase. Mira Jane went up to the shop owner, "I need a potion that will increase the patience my customers." "I think I may have something like that." The short shop owner hoped down from his stool and went into the back of the store to search for the requested potion, knocking down a vase with his long white hair in the process. Mira Jane gave a little chuckle glancing at the traveler who was also waiting for their potion. No reaction. Finally the little man returned to his stool. Two identical potions in his hand he handed the potions between the two of them. "How will we know which one is ours?" Mira Jane protested. "I know." The shop owner replied. Trusting this statement both went their separate ways.

Back at the guild it was slightly quieter than normal. After a long mission Natsu was resting up at Lucy's house so there wasn't fire breathing rage shouting out through the halls. The ice mage Gray and stellar mage Lucy were sitting at the bar waiting for Mira Jane to return. They were exchanging the stories from the last mission when Mira Jane walked in. "Good morning Mira!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Good morning Lucy, Good Morning Gray!" Gray gave a small wave as she made her way to the counter. "How was the mission?" She asked curiously. "Long and tiring. The pyros has been out cold for two days now." Gray replied tapping his fingers on the counter obviously waiting for something to drink. "Hey do you mind trying some potion for me before I get you some drinks." "Um what is the potion for?" Lucy asked obviously knowing the nature of her slightly off beat friend. "Don't worry silly." Mira replied giggling to herself, "It's to increase my customer's patience and I wanted to try it on somebody." "Okay I guess so." Lucy answered still hesitant to try it. "Maybe you should give it to flame brain he needs all the patience he can get." Mira gave them each the required amount and watched. As Gray gulped it down Lucy sipped slowly. When both were finished they looked at each other in silence for a minute with Mira-Jane still watching. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes were?" Gray spoke up out of nowhere. Mira-Jane expected Lucy to roundhouse kick him straight out of the guild but then she did something even crazier. Lucy reached out and stroked his hair while saying ever so softly "Did I ever tell you how hot your hair looks." Mira-Jane dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered. Just then the guild doors opened wide as Natsu came striding in and then stopped. The glass broke so loud it put a pause to all activities and the whole guild saw the scene between the two teammates unravel. Gray and Lucy both got up as he wrapped his arms around her waist saying. "Did I ever tell you how nice of a figure you have?" He pulled her closer. "You could put it up against you if you want." Natsu couldn't believe it did she just wink at Gray. He took that chance until the point that almost every part of them were touching. "Did I ever tell you how soft your lips were?" She leaned in and blew lightly on his lips as she bit her lower one. The guild went silent from shock from the actions between these two supposed friends. Natsu quickly got out of his daze and stormed towards them. "What the hell! What are you two doing!? Your just friends! Right?" The two mages just stared at each other love in their eyes completely ignoring him. Natsu clenched his hand into fist "The Hell Gray!?" He screamed punching him hard sending the ice mage across the room. Everyone paused.

The guild snapped out of it after seeing Natsu react. "It's my fault!" Mira exclaimed as Levy ran towards her trying to help figure out what happened. Lucy ran to Gray who was out from the unexpected blow and tried to comfort him. "Come on Gray get up! You know you're stronger then that hot head!" "What's happening Mira?" Levy asked "It must be the potion!" Mira started pacing back and forth. "You tried to fix them up with a love potion! I know you like playing match maker but that's crossing the line!" "No it wasn't like that. It was supposed to increase their patience so I can serve people without feeling rushed but it must have gotten mixed up with the other person who was in the store that day." Levy reached for the potion and read the ingredients. "At least Juvia is not here then we'd have 3 major problems. I'll try to reverse the spell but it will take a while. Some of these ingredients are very strange. In the mean time we should keep these two away from each other before they do something everyone will regret. Ezra and Loki you take Gray to his house." Loki had been here visiting as this was all going down and as you could suspect he was thoroughly upset. He was honestly disturbed because neither he nor anyone in the guild knew how much a flirt Lucy could be. He was most upset that it wasn't him. "Sure" Erza answered for both of them and with that they hauled Gray out from under a crying Lucy. It took all of Loki's strength to not comfort her but what could happen if he left Gray there scared him enough to move forward. "And Happy and Natsu you take Lucy back to her apartment." It was then Levy and Mira-Jane realized Natsu hadn't moved since he served that hard punch to Gray. "I don't want to go with Natsu! He hit Gray when we were about to…" Lucy was cut off "Uh…Natsu…" Levy's voice had wavered nobody knew what Natsu was feeling or thinking. But then he grabbed Lucy's arm. She began kicking and screaming as he grabbed her legs and carried her in his arms to her house without a word.

**Chapter 2: Erza**

"Well that was quite something." Erza said trying to make conversation with the celestial spirit Loki. "And extremely awkward." He voiced. They finally made it to Grays House. Most people didn't even know where he lived but Erza had known Gray so long she had been to his house several times. Sometimes by force. "Especially for you I presume." Erza said still dragging Gray down the street. "And why do you suspect that?" Loki asked grinning. "I'm sorry I thought you had feelings for Lucy." "You are correct. Although I don't think they are exactly mutual." He laughed at himself and continued the conversation still laughing "I just always thought it'd be Natsu." Both laughed not exactly sure why it was so funny but laughed very hard. Erza finally shut the door behind her. "Is it always so cold in here?" Loki asked teeth instantly chattering. Erza didn't reply and was unfazed by the overwhelming chill of the home. They laid him in his bed. He was starting to wake up so Erza stood guard. "What's going on? Where's LUCY!" He shot up out of his bed but was quickly slammed down by the overwhelming power of his comrade. "Hey! What's the big idea Erza?!" "I have orders to keep you here until the potion's cure is found." "What does the patience potion have to do with anything?!" "Loki give us a minute please." Loki surprised by the request followed it not wanting to face the wrath of Titania. "I'll be outside" He shut the door. "Ok Gray, this may be hard to hear right now…" Erza paused not exactly sure how to word this. It was rare when she didn't know how to handle a situation but she doesn't know how much the potion affected him. Gray on the other hand was astounded was Erza as in Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail trying to consider Gray's feelings! It was strange and made him feel something he couldn't describe. "But…the only reason you have feelings for Lucy right now is because Mira Jane accidentally gave you guys a love potion instead of a patience potion." Gray stood up defiantly but this time she didn't push him down. "That's bull I love Lucy! No potion could create that love!" His confidence was fading and seemed to become more desperate he looked at Erza they were face to face. "Right?" Gray seemed completely heartbroken but then he perked up again. "I have to go see her that will make me feel better!" He began to walk but Erza grabbed his arm. He stopped. "I know it hurts to not be with the one you love." She was trying to hold back her tears but Gray saw her watery eyes. All she could think of was Jellal and how she could never be with him ever. Out of shock he stepped back. "But it will fade. My job is to stop you from seeing Lucy before you do something that will wreck your friendship." Erza was starting to shake. "Jellal." She whispered to herself. Gray grabbed her arm the cloudiness of the potion going in and out from seeing his strongest friend cry. Suddenly his pupils were growing bigger and getting smaller almost like they were pulsing in sync with the fade in and fade out of the potion. He pulled her in. Her eyes grew bigger. He held her still shaking. Her eyes relaxed into his hug and a single tear feel and stained his white coat. The pulsing stopped and the cloudiness was gone. He dried her eyes and pulled away. "Sorry about that." She said trying to finish drying her tears. "Don't say sorry." He spoke as he had his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you trust me like that." He had the slightest bit of a blush. He leaned in a little closer to whisper something but felt her breath on his lips instead. It felt different then Lucy it felt softer, better, warmer, more real. He leaned back to his original position. He stood silent not sure how she felt or even if she noticed. They shared a smile but then she put on her business face again. Requip. She pulled out her sword to his neck in her Black Wing Armor. "You're not permitted to leave so sit down and rest your head." Now it was his turn to smirk. "I'm just following what you say. Erza." She was surprised by his return of character but assumed the potion was warring off. She then walked outside to talk to Loki who had been patiently thinking to himself on the corner. "The effects are starting to wear off." She explained. Loki looked up "I'll tell Levy and Mira right away." He began to run but stopped and turned. "What was taking so long anyway?" He asked. She looked to the side trying to hide the faint blush that was appearing. "Fine don't answer me." She looked at him harshly now but he just chuckled to himself and ran on. Gray didn't know and he probably never would but she felt his breath on her lips. And she felt the same way. Whatever that was.

**Chapter 3: Why Care?**

They had been at Lucy's house for a little while. She had fell asleep in Natsu's arm from all the energy she put into kicking and screaming half way here. Not to mention her voice was messed up from talking about Gray nonstop on the way here. "Natsu…" She began again. He had laid her down in her bed when they arrived. Her voice had always sounded sweet to Natsu but she was being such a whiner and it was so hoarse today he was starting to find it annoying. Happy had flown back to the guild to check on the potion leaving him alone to keep Lucy from leaving. "What." He said a little meaner then he meant it. "Why do you care so much anyway?" Now he was confused. "What do you mean?" "Why do you care if I like Gray? Were just friends so why do you care so much anyway?" "Well..." He began not knowing the answer himself. "I am your best friend, and as your best friend you can't just date some guy!" "But he's not some guy. You've known him even longer then you've known me. You may fight but I know you still will protect him like you do to everyone in this guild so why do you care so much!" Her anger was rising. But he got distracted by the annoying feelings he didn't understand again. He got them as a child all the time, When Lissana and him would nurture the small white and blue egg the feelings would come. Sometimes they would resemble anger other times they felt tingly but he didn't know what they were. He got hints of it when he would be alone with Lucy but now they were stronger than ever. She got closer. "Why Natsu! Why won't you let me be with Gray? Why won't you let me be happy!?" That stung. "It's because it's not real! You've never liked him before and now you do isn't that suspicious to you!" She hesitated this time. Her pupils were growing and shrinking and the fog that seemed to surround the edges of her brain started to lift. "I just never saw him in this light." She was close to a whimper but Natsu was already mad. "It was a potion! A love potion! Don't judge me and my decisions when your love comes from a bottle!" Silence fell upon the two. Her pupils were still pulsing. Natsu's sudden flare up now simmered down. "I don't think you'd like it even if it was real." There was another pause. "Why Natsu." He grabbed her by both arms. They were sitting on her bed. But his face was soft now so he knew he wasn't angry. She blushed. The fog lifted completely and her mind was sharp. Natsu started feeling a heat. Not like the kind that came from eating fire but something else, something better. "Because Juvia would murder you." She couldn't help but giggle, which made Natsu smile. The heat had to do something with her when she looked at him it felt warm. He liked it "I need you here." She blushed harder into a deep red as he moved his hands from on her arms, slowly up her shoulders, past her neck, and ended on her soft cheeks. He really liked it. But why! He protested in his mind. Why! Then finally it clicked. He liked the heat. Lucy was the heat. He liked her. He used one hand to push himself closer to her. He kept the other one on her cheek. "No ice mage could keep you warm. I did it because love means something to me. You mean something to me." Lucy looked in shock of this scene. He took his hand off her cheek and she relaxed. "You blush a lot." This time she hit him. "Don't say that to me after…that." Natsu looked at her like she was crazy. "After what?" Her head was still reeling from what happened and was too tired to argue. She began to lie down and then his hand was on her cheek again. Inches, then centimeters, their lips were so close. He playfully twirled her hair in his fingers. Then their lips were no longer apart. A sweet long kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberry Chap Stick. He could feel the heat full throttle. She was surprised. She didn't think he even knew what kissing was! His lips were smooth but rough in a way that you just wanted to explore all of it. They kissed for a minute straight until she absolutely couldn't breathe. They released and Lucy was on Cloud 9. The kiss was amazing she was in bliss. Natsu couldn't believe how soft her lips were and how gentle her touch was. "Lucy." "Yeah." She slurred still reeling. He began to smirk. "That's why."

**Chapter 4: The Cure**

When Loki finally arrived it was Happy, Levy, Mira, and Freed huddled around a table. Freed lifted his head up to peer at Loki. "Do you have any news on Gray?" Freed asked and then continued. "I'm kind of disappointed I only arrived later it seems like the two of them really put on a scene." That comment received a slightly hard punch from Levy. "Ow!" "Erza was having a talk with Gray alone and it seems the potion has worn off." They all looked at each other in shock, then confusion, and then a knowing glance. "What is with the looks?" Loki questioned "Let me explain." Levy started. "No let me." Mira interrupted "The potion can only be cured two ways; 1.) An embrace of love or 2.) A kiss from the other person who drank the potion." "But he didn't kiss Lucy." Loki added "Was he love sick before he and Erza were talking?" Mira asked "Yes." "Well since Erza was the only one there when he was cured." Loki had figured it out "Erza and Gray must have…" "KISSED?!" They all exclaimed together. The guild went silent. Cana came from the bar. "Wait did you just say Erza and Gray kissed?!" The whole guild started erupting with questions, debates, and just general confusion. "They lllllllike each other!" Happy said rolling his tongue "I thought she liked Jellal." said Mira. "How do you know?" questioned Levy "I have my sources." Mira smirked. Freed spoke up "So what happened with Lucy." "I left early so I don't know if she's better or not." Happy added. "If she is that means Natsu and Lucy kissed." Mira said cheerfully. "No way! Natsu doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. He's known Lissana liked him for more than 5 years and he still hasn't made a move on her. There is no way they kissed." Levy protested. "I think they'd make a cute couple!" "Natsu doesn't know what a couple IS!" Levy said getting frustrated. "Fine let's say she's not cured. Though I bet she is! Then she either has to kiss Natsu or Gray!" "That's true." Levy agreed not sure where she was headed. "Let's have a vote on who she has to kiss! I vote Natsu!" "Nobody's voting on my best friend's love life!" Levy argued "Girls, I'm kind of offended you forgot about me! If you need somebody to kiss Lucy look no further!" The Celestial Sprit sparkled. "Who else votes Natsu?!" "We have to find a better way to get her fixed" "Like what? Kissing is so much more romantic!" "Was I just ignored again?" "Silence!" Freed took the leadership role again and suggested Happy and Loki return with everyone and then him, Levy, and Mira can evaluate the situation together. "Now Move!"

Happy flew into the window. Natsu was sleeping on the couch and Lucy was still in her bed. Probably nothing happened

Happy thought to himself. Probably. He shook Natsu awake. "What? Oi Happy!" "Natsu, Levy and Freed found the cure!" "Oh cool then let's go." He started to shake Lucy awake and then POW! He hit the wall. "Oi sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to kick you!" Lucy exclaimed as she was waking up. "No problem they found the cure!" "Oh okay let's…" They both remembered what had happened a little before. "Let's go." She stuttered. "Yeah." He said a little awkwardly. "Probably." The exceed whispered to himself. When they arrived they saw Gray, Erza, Loki, Levy, Freed, and Mira waiting. By Instinct Natsu tensed up and stood between Gray and Lucy as did Loki. "So…" Mira began wanting to know if she was cured or not right off the bat. "How are you feeling?" She asked Gray and Lucy. Was it just Lucy's imagination or was everybody on the edge of their seat. "Well?" Levy pushed wanting to prove to Mira-Jane she was correct. "I feel much better!" Gray stated. Loki stood down. Was it Lucy's imagination again or did he glance at Erza. "Oh…we know!" Happy snickered. Gray had a feeling his friends knew something he didn't. Actually now that Lucy thought about it she did feel better. "I think that's a Yes for Lucy too." Gray added."…since she's not trying to flirt with me." "You say it like it's a bad thing." Natsu groaned still not stepping away from between the two. "DONT ANSWER FOR ME!" Lucy yelled. The Small group laughed but they all knew what this meant. "So the cure was actually quite interesting…" Levy started. "But we don't need it we just told you we are fine." "Cool it on the "we" Lucy." Natsu pointed out. "Actually you both got the cure. The cure was both you and Gray had to kiss each other or someone else… Not to mention Happy and Loki were here with me." "Wait then that means…" Lucy and Erza spoke in unison. The two sets of partners looked at each other. "YOU TWO KISSED!?" Natsu started bawling out laughing. "You kissed ERZA!" He laughed some more. Gray turned his attention to Levy. "I assure that Erza and I did NOT kiss!" "But it says here that the potion could be fixed with an embrace of love, as in a kiss!" Both pairs blushed. "Well Erza and I hugged so technically it's an embrace but I SWEAR that's all!" "Oh!" they all breathed. "Well that makes more sense. Then what about you two?" Everyone and Levy turned to Natsu and Lucy who both had their head down. It was Natsu who answered this time. "I was carrying her in my arms to her house. That probably counts as an embrace." "But I was there when you were carrying her and she was still kicking and screaming trying to get back to Gray." Happy noted wondering why Natsu was lying and what he was trying to hide. "Yeah but…" Natsu tried again but it was hopeless but it was then clear to everyone in the room exactly what happened. "Oh my god you kissed her didn't you!" Lucy peaked up at Gray who started laughing to himself. "Well, why were you hugging Erza anyway!?" Natsu spouted out. Erza blushed "She was crying." Gray admitted. All the pent up anger from today and the picture in his mind of Gray snuggling up to Lucy holding her by her waist flew out of him. "YOU. MADE. ERZA. CRY!" Natsu was about to send a punch that would let him fly across Magnolia when Lucy held him back. He stiffened, then calmed, and he drew back. "Yeah let your girlfriend calm you down." "That's it you perverted Popsicle!" Natsu and Gray began wrestling as always. But then the crowd that had been drawing in ever since the two pairs had walked in started to surround Lucy. She knew what they were waiting for. She sighed, shrugged her shoulders and replied. "We kissed." The whole guild erupted once again. Mira was laughing enjoying her victory, Happy started having a fit more to anger Lucy then any true feelings, he knew he'd get over it, and Erza was still shocked that he knew how to kiss anyone. After the boys were finished with fighting. Natsu draped his arm over Lucy. "I guess were a couple." He said with his signature smile. "I guess we are!" "Oh and Gray." Natsu looked over at him. "Never touch my girl again!" His girl. Lucy kind of liked the sound of that but she was defiantly getting drinks somewhere else for a little.


End file.
